


Want

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxious Castiel, Bartender Castiel, Dean Being an Asshole, First Meetings, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wrestler Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon bets Dean that he can't take Castiel's virginity in the next twenty-four hours. Problems arise afterwards, however, as Dean realises he has fallen for the blue-eyed beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I see you like angst so how about Dean is a cocky wrestler overall d-bag who sleeps with Cas and takes his virginity bc of a bet, but soon realizes he f-ed up and tries to make it up to Cas. Bonus points if it goes public and Cas gets taunted abt it.

Fresh from his latest victory, Dean was ready to hit the bar for a celebratory drink. 

When he arrived he found that his training partner, Gordon Walker, had already saved him a seat.

"Hey, Winchester" Gordon grinned when he saw the young wrestler approaching. "I was so sure that you were going to get your ass beat tonight. A hundred dollars worth of sure in fact. Damn you."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence" Dean said sarcastically, patting the older man a little too harshly on the back as he sat down. "But you should know by now that no one can defeat me" he said with a smug smirk.

"Whatever. In that first round you spent more time knocked on your ass than not."

"Well I like to make them feel that they at least stand some sort of a chance. Makes it ten times more fun when I suddenly knock 'em all the way back down" Dean explained. "Plus, the ladies in particular dig the resulting scars. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" He said loudly as he swivelled to an attractive blond woman sat next to him. "Want a winner to buy you a drink?"

The woman scoffed with clear disgust before getting up and heading elsewhere.

Dean sighed and winced embarrassedly as he could already hear Gordon laughing from behind him. The wrestler turned back around frowning at his friend as if daring him to say something.

"I'll take that drink if you don't mind, sweetheart" Gordon jibed.

"Whatever" Dean mumbled.

He stuck his hand out to signal that he wanted to be served.

A bartender Dean hadn't seen before approached them. His expression suggested that he was overwhelmed - the place was full to bursting - and his unease was further accentuated through his ruffled hair and tired blue eyes. 

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you?" 

"Two beers. Your choice, baby" Dean said with a wink.

The bartender looked startled at first but then he offered a small and shaky smile before going to fetch the drinks.

"Fresh blood" Gordon said with an approving nod. "Pure too. Definitely a virgin."

Dean frowned. "How can you tell?"

"I just know the type" Gordon shrugged.

Dean was uncertain about that. "He's definitely cute" the wrestler conceded. "I could teach him a thing or too" he added, biting his bottom lip as observed the attractive bartender bending down to retrieve their drinks for the fridge.

"In that case I might just have a way to get me my hundred dollars back" Gordon grinned amusedly. "I bet you can't pop his cherry in the next twenty four hours."

"You're on" Dean said with clear determination.

They shook on it.

\--------------------

It was the early hours of the morning by the time the majority of the customers at the bar had staggered away. All that was left were a few old drunks with no place else to go, a young couple making out feverishly in a booth, and Dean. Gordon had left some time ago claiming that he was going home to decide what he was going to spend his hundred dollars on.

Dean had moved away from the bar and had been observing the blue-eyed bartender for a couple of hours. He certainly seemed awkward and anxious, so it was an unusual choice for him to work in such a rowdy place. He was definitely attractive though; Dean was coming realise that more and more the longer he stared at him.

As soon as the bartender came around the front to start mopping the floor Dean decided to make his move. He downed the rest of his beer before swaggering over with a confident smirk.

"Hey, you look like you could use a break" the wrestler claimed. "How about I get you a drink?"

"Oh, I don't know if my boss would approve of that."

"C'mon" Dean said as he took the mop from the smaller man's hands and placed it in the bucket. "It's fun to break the rules" he said with a seductive pout.

The bartender blinked feverishly. "Alright" he conceded with a small smile.

"Great" Dean said gleefully.

He ushered the smaller man to a nearby table and then went around the bar to grab them two more beers.

"Thank you" the bartender said as Dean placed the drink down in front of him.

"No problem...Uh?"

"Castiel" the other man responded. “Castiel Novak.” 

"Ah, like the Angel" Dean said as he shuffled around and placed his arm across the back of Castiel's chair. "Fitting for such a beautiful being."

"Thank you" Castiel said again, but this time he was blushing. "You're Dean Winchester."

"You've heard of me?" Dean said smugly. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I do hold four wrestling titles, and I'm the youngest state champion."

"Yes, exactly" Castiel said before taking a sip of his beer. "So...why are you interested in someone like me?"

Dean wondered if the smaller man was suspicious, but the innocence in his eyes suggested that he was genuinely asking. Of course Dean couldn't tell him the truth. At least, not the truth he was initially concerned with.

"You seem...quiet?" The wrestler replied sincerely. "Which is nice after having nothing but my trainer and fans hounding me all day."

"I suppose the lack of privacy must be tough?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah sometimes, but I love what I do" Dean replied without thinking. What the hell was he doing? He was just supposed to be getting this guy to bed, not verging on getting emotional with him. 

"I wish I could say the same" Castiel said with a slightly saddened smile. "I mean, I don't want to work in a bar for the rest of my life. It's just a job to help me get through my last year of university."

"Free booze though" Dean said as he raised his beer.

"I don't actually drink a lot" Castiel said. "When people are getting drunk and intimidating and...insulting around you every night you need to have your wits about you."

"Well, Cas, of anyone gets insulting towards you then just let me know. I'll take care of them."

"That's a nice if not slightly scary offer" Castiel said.

"I didn't mean it like that" Dean tried to assure him. "I can use my words as well as I can my fists."

"Good to know" Castiel said with a soft smirk.

\-------------------

Dean and Castiel had become lost in conversation. They had discussed everything, from the humours and tragedies of their childhoods, to their aspirations for the future. 

Dean found that he could be open with Castiel very easily. He suddenly forgot about his rationalised need to impress and was merely honest. He also found Castiel to be very intelligent, and his awkwardness was adorable. As a bonus he had a smile which could make Dean forget all of his worries.

When Dean looked down at his watch he was shocked to find that it would be sunrise soon. He didn't remember the last time he had actually sat and listened to a stranger for so long; well, Dean actually felt like he knew Castiel pretty well now.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired" Castiel said sheepishly, obviously worried that he was boring Dean after noticing him checking the time.

"What? Oh, no!" Dean said quickly as he dropped his arm back around Castiel again. "I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to come back to my place for a final nightcap?"

"Um...yes. I would like that" Castiel replied.

"Awesome" Dean beamed.

He waited for Castiel to go and grab his coat before they headed out into the chilled night. Dean's apartment was only a five minute walk away so they didn't have to endure it long.

When they arrived, Castiel was instantly drawn to all trophies and belts that Dean had lined up on his shelves.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dean said with a lopsided smirk as he saw Castiel admiring his collection. "And I'll be able to add one next Saturday."

"How do you know that you'll win?" Castiel asked.

Dean scoffed. "I always win."

"I can't decide if I admire your confidence or find you extremely cocky" Castiel said. "It's probably the confidence thing since I have...little."

"Why not?" Dean inquired. "I've enjoyed hanging with you."

"I don't know" Castiel shrugged. "My dad put a lot of pressure on me to do well at school when I was a kid so now...I guess I'm just scared about disappointing people."

"Well, you shouldn't be" Dean said as he instinctively reached out to cup Castiel's left cheek. "I think you're attractive, and smart, and funny-" 

"Dean" Castiel interrupted. "I think I'm having a sudden rush of confidence."

"Why do you think-"

Castiel suddenly lunged forward and pressed his lips feverishly against Dean's.

He pulled back just as abruptly looking flustered and on the verge of panic.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I just thought-"

"Cas" Dean said softly, taking the smaller man's hands in hope of soothing him. "It's okay. I've been waiting for you to do that all night."

Castiel sighed with relief and then gave a shaky smile.

"C'mon" Dean said.

He led Dean through the apartment until they reached his bedroom.

He sat Castiel down and they started kissing again, but this time it was much more gentle and coordinated. 

Castiel pulled away again looking almost scared.

"Dean, I...I-I've never-"

"It's okay" Dean said quietly as Castiel looked like he was struggling to even breathe. "I can take the lead. I mean, first of all, and most importantly...are you sure that you want to do this?"

Castiel took a deep breath and then looked into Dean's eyes. He smiled endearingly.

"Yes."

"Okay" Dean said as he delicately brushed his lips against Castiel's once more. "I promise that we'll go slow. I'll take good care of you."

As he started to kiss the smaller man again Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt and then moved down to do the same with his trousers. 

He gently moved Castiel around so that the smaller man was laying on his back before removing his own garments. He then eased Castiel's trousers, socks, and boxers off and threw them down beside the bed.

"Beautiful" Dean growled as he straddled Castiel and continued his crusade.

He left a delicate trail of kisses all the way down Castiel's heaving chest and along the inside of his lean thighs.

Castiel laid with his arms either side of his head letting out small whimpers of pleasure, his back arching from the bed ever so slightly when Dean hit certain spots. He wondered why he'd waiting so long to do something which felt so wonderful.

"You feeling comfortable so far?" Dean checked.

"V-very much so" Castiel panted.

"Good" Dean grinned as he moved up to rock their hips together, their already elevated members brushing. Castiel let out a low moan.

“Dean, please" he breathed. "I-I want you to-"

"I know. We need to prepare a little first."

Dean rolled off Castiel momentarily to retrieve a condom - which he placed in himself - and some lubricant which he squeezed haphazardly onto his fingers.

"Now, since this your first time it will probably hurt a little" Dean warned Castiel. "Are you still happy to go through with it?" 

Castiel nodded vigorously.

Dean moved between Castiel's legs again and raised them so that they were wrapped around his waist.

He started by gently easing one finger inside of Castiel, provoking a small wince from the smaller man, but nothing more. So, Dean ventured a second digit and when he stretched them out Castiel could not refrain from a sharp gasp.

"Cas?"

"Keep going."

Dean inserted a third finger, and knowing it would be more painful, he leaned forward so that he could suck at the V of Castiel's hips in order to try and distract him, leaving small red marks behind.

As he thrusted his fingers in and out a few times he expected Castiel to cry out, but it appeared that he had hit some kind of sweet spot as the smaller man made a noise which could only be associated with arousal.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Dean asked, pulling his hand away and transferring it to Cas' already leaking member and giving him a few encouraging strokes.

"Yes" Castiel rasped. 

"You have to tell me if it hurts too much. If you need me stop."

Castiel nodded his understanding.

Dean reached over to tangle his fingers through Castiel's hair and locked their lips together once more. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while before the taller man pulled away. 

He positioned Castiel to make sure he would be as comfortable as possible, and the Dean started to slowly slip himself inside the smaller man. He cupped his hands around the Castiel’s hips, and Castiel gripped onto the sheets tightly and threw his head back as he let out another deep groan.

"Th-that was uncomfortable" he confessed. "But don't stop."

"You're doing so well, baby" Dean assured him. "I'm going to start moving now."

He gave a few small and experimental thrusts, and Castiel's expression seemed to loosen from one of slight pain to one of awe. 

Dean took this as a sign that he was okay, and so began to push in and out in a slow and steady rhythm.

Castiel's lips were hanging open as he pulled helplessly at the sheets below him. He was letting out a pleasured sound with every movement. His head thrashed around on the pillow and his body was covered in sweat. Although there still some pain, he found the overall sensation to be euphoric.

"D-Dean, I think I'm going to...uh."

"That's good" Dean replied.

He gave one last powerful thrust, and Castiel gave his loudest cry of passion yet as he unloaded his hot and sticky mess onto Dean's chest.

"That was...amazing" he breathed still trembling all over.

"I'm glad you thought so" Dean grinned as he eased himself out of Castiel. 

He wrapped his fingers around his own member to finish himself off. It didn't take much, and Castiel appeared to enjoy observing that too.

Eventually Dean laid down next to the smaller man and the air was filled with nothing but their heavy breathing.

Dean's phone suddenly buzzed on his nightstand and he rolled over to look at it. He had a text message from Gordon:

Have you scored yet?

Something twisted in Dean's stomach. He'd forgotten about the bet. In the end it hadn't been about that, he was really attracted to Castiel and seeing him so pleasured and happy was amazing. 

But that didn't matter. Castiel had been pure. He was sweet and trusting...and Dean had manipulated him.

He was surprised when he felt Castiel shuffle across the bed and rest his head and arm on his chest.

"Thank you for making my first time so wonderful" Castiel said with a small smile before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

"Oh...you're welcome" Dean replied, although it was difficult to keep the guilt out of his tone.

_What have I done?_

\-------------------

Dean hadn't managed to get much sleep that night but it was the afternoon by the time that Castiel came around.

"Oh, sorry" the smaller man said as he wiped his bleary eyes. "You should have woken me."

"I couldn't bring myself to" Dean replied. "You looked so peaceful."

Castiel thanked him by kissing his neck softly. 

"I-I actually have to get to training" Dean said before the situation could grow too intimate.

"Oh, alright. I should probably go to the bar anyway. I didn't exactly get to finish cleaning up last night. I'll walk with you."

"Okay" Dean said with a little regret. "Well, the bathroom is down the hall on the right. I'm sure you'll want to take a shower."

"Yes" Castiel chuckled. "Definitely."

Dean watched with longing as the naked man gathered his clothes and then trudged off down the hall.

He shook his head and then laid back down, running his hands fanatically through his hair. He still couldn't comprehend what he had done. 

He felt sick.

When Castiel returned Dean told him he could go to the kitchen and grab something to eat whilst he went to get ready himself.

Once they were prepared to leave, Dean was surprised that Castiel took hold of this hand. The wrestler didn't have the heart to breakaway though.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Castiel asked eagerly as they walked. "I mean, we don't have to have sex. How about just dinner?"

"Um..." Dean desperately wanted to say yes because he had indeed fallen for Castiel, but he was still too disgusted with himself. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked quietly as he stopped walking and stepped in front of the taller man.

Dean looked around and realised they'd arrived at the bar. How long had he been zoned out?

"I-Is everything okay?" Castiel asked nervously.

"Yeah, sorry" Dean said. "I just remembered something."

"Oh. So, dinner?"

"Actually, I think I'm gunna be training all night..."

The way Castiel's face Immediately dropped from hope to disappointment broke Dean's heart. 

"But I think I can do lunch tomorrow. I'll meet you here at noon?"

"Okay!" Castiel said, finding his smile again. "I'll see you then."

He hopped up to kiss Dean.

When their lips met Dean heard a click come from somewhere nearby.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. 

"No" Castiel said with a frown.

"Probably just imagining things" Dean said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

\--------------------

When Dean got to the ring he was frustrated when he saw Gordon was already there hitting a punching bag.

"Morning, Winchester!" He called over. "Are you feeling sore this morning? Or can I expect my hundred dollars in cash?"

"Not now, Gordon."

"Oh, c'mon" Gordon said as he walked over to Dean. "Was he really that bad that you don't want to talk about it?"

"No!" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yes, we had sex. You can keep your money. Now, leave me the hell alone!"

He stormed passed the older man, making a point to shove his shoulder.

"That's all I needed to know" Gordon said to himself with a twisted grin.

\--------------------

The following day Castiel walked into the bar feeling upbeat. He was excited to be seeing Dean again that afternoon. 

When he walked in, he instantly knew that something was off. People seemed to be looking at him as they whispered to one another, or winking at him and throwing him seductive looks.

Castiel's pace slowed and he frowned. Was there something on his face?

He went behind the bar and someone called out to him. It was Dean's friend, Gordon.

"Dean told me that you were his latest conquest."

"H-he...he what?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, I'm not the only one he told" Gordon said as he threw a local newspaper down on to the bar.

Castiel's eyes widened as he studied the page. It was an article about him and Dean, about him being the 'champion wrestler's latest squeeze' with a picture of them kissing outside the bar. It said that he was part of a bet. They even identified him as a virgin. 

Suddenly Castiel didn't think that he could breathe. That's why everyone was looking at him.

"Hey, sweetheart!" an old man suddenly shouted from down the bar. "If you're new to the game I can teach you a thing or two." He laughed and grabbed his crotch.

Castiel ran before he broke down in tears.

\--------------------

Dean was walking to the bar with every intention of telling Castiel the truth. He liked the bartender, but he couldn't start a relationship with him based on a lie. Castiel deserved a lot better than that.

He was approaching the side door when it suddenly burst open and Castiel ran out with tears streaming down his face.

"Cas?" Dean said worriedly. He stepped in front of the smaller man and gripped his shoulders. "Hey, what happened?"

"You! You asshole!" Castiel yelled as he shoved Dean away. "How could you use me like that?! Manipulate me-"

Dean was shocked; he didn't know how, but Castiel had found out.

"Cas, just calm down. I know you're upset but-

"No! You don't get to tell me how to feel!" Castiel said, his voice constantly cracking with hurt. "You slept with me for a bet? And everyone knows it! I was just another trophy for your collection. I have never felt so humiliated! I-I really thought that you liked me-"

"Cas, I do like you!"

"I wasted my first time on you!" Castiel bellowed before he punched Dean right across his jaw. "You stole it from me!" Another hit.

Dean wished that he would keep going; he knew that he deserved every blow.

"Cas, I am so sorry" Dean said with sincerity, his own voice cracking as he tried to withhold tears. "I know that probably doesn't mean anything, but I swear when we were making love I wasn't even thinking about the damn bet. All I could think about was how beautiful and amazing you were. I’ve felt nothing but pure guilt since and I deserve it, I deserve everything you want to throw at me. God, Cas, I'm so sorry."

There were a few moments of intense silence.

"I believe you" Castiel eventually spoke quietly. "I believe that the Dean who sat and just talked to me for hours is the real you. Who took care of me during my first time and made me feel comfortable and safe."

"Yes" Dean whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, and I was just on my way to tell you-"

"But you know what? You said all that stuff to me about having confidence, when I think yours is really the lowest of the low. That's why you try to talk yourself up with your fight victories and your awards, because you’re afraid that they're all you'll ever have. You have all these fans that except you to be strong and powerful so you're afraid of letting yourself be vulnerable and finding true happiness in case they turn on you. You care so much about what everyone else things that you'd let yourself get hurt by it. And I...I feel sorry for you."

"Cas, please-" Dean stuttered, tears streaming down his face.

"Try talking to me when you know what it is that you want" Castiel said. "Good luck with your next fight."

With that he walked away.

Dean watched him go, trembling and trying to hold himself together.

His grief was soon replaced with pure rage as he knew that only one other person could have told Castiel, and it certainly wouldn't have been in a kind way. And Dean knew exactly where to find him.

He stormed into the bar and found Gordon nursing a glass of whisky.

"What the hell did you say to Cas?!" Dean yelled as he grabbed the collar of Gordon's shirt and shoved him against the bar. 

"I didn't say anything to Castiel" Gordon smirked.

Dean noticed the newspaper next to him and saw the picture of himself and Cas. That was the click that he had heard. 

"You told the press?!"

"I knew I wasn't going to get the money. I mean, you always get what you want and Castiel seemed like such a weak little thing-"

Dean punched him in the stomach.

"Don't talk about Cas like that!"

Despite being hunched over in pain Gordon still managed to laugh.

"Oh my God. You've fallen for him!" 

"So what if I have?" Dean said through gritted teeth as he prepared to hit Gordon again.

"He's a distraction, that's for sure. I may not have got your money, but I can certainly take your titles now that I've got your head in a spin."

"You bastard" Dean seethed. "You did this just to mess me up for a damn fight?!"

"Well, it worked."

Dean pulled his fist back to hit Gordon again, but a couple of other men came over and pulled him away.

Dean ripped himself from their grip and headed out the bar.

As much as he did want to blame Gordon, he knew that it was himself who really was at fault. 

He didn't care about anything or anyone else in that moment other than Castiel.

\--------------------

Saturday arrived and Dean was in the changing rooms preparing for the fight.

His manager was furious with him because he hadn't gone to training in the past few days. He wouldn't have been able to focus anyway; all he could think about was Cas. 

"This is it, kid" his manager said. "Win this and next time you'll be competing in the big leagues."

Dean was barely listening.

"All my work on you will have paid off" his manager continued, unaware of Dean's lack of engagement. "You're going to go out there and win! Do it for me."

And that was when it really hit home with Dean. He wasn't just wrestling because he loved it anymore; he wasn't doing it for himself. He was doing it to keep other people happy, because they expected things of him, just like Cas had said.

This wasn't what he wanted anymore. 

He wanted Castiel.

"No" Dean said.

His manager frowned. "What?"

"I'm not doing this fight."

"What the hell do you mean?! The title-"

"I don't want it."

The manager got in Dean's face, pointing his finger at him. "Kid, you listen to me-" 

"No, you listen to me for once! Stop telling me what I want!" Dean turned around and picked up his bag before stalking passed his now former-manager. "I'm retiring."

He marched outside and made the short journey to the bar. 

When he got there he saw Castiel looking solemn as he washed some glasses.

Dean took a deep breath before walking over to him.

Castiel looked up at him with surprise.

"Dean? Aren't you supposed to be at a fight?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be there" Dean replied honestly. "I want to be here, with you."

Castiel's lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Thank you, Cas. For opening my eyes and making me realise what an asshole I've been. I want to be a better person now because of you and...I'd like it if you were at my side whilst I was doing it."

"Well...it might take some time for me to completely trust you again."

"I know and I totally understand that. Whatever happens next is completely up to you."

"In that case...I think you still owe me a meal" Castiel said.

Dean shot him the widest grin.

He was going to work so hard to make it up to Castiel, to show him how grateful he was and how much he cared. 

Because now, Castiel was who he needed most in the world and Dean couldn't have been more happy about that.


End file.
